


Rutabagas

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Eat ur vegetables, kiddos....unless u find them in a ghost town and they have faces on them...
Series: Linked universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Rutabagas

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a formally written fic because it was just a random idea I had. I don't intend to make a full fic with this idea but I wanted to put it up here so sorry if the writing irks you. 
> 
> Warning, graphic, horrific and just really, really messed up.

Around the links, while they walk around a village are a bunch of rutabagas with faces carved into them. 

The thing is, they're still in the ground and there are no people in this village. 

It's a ghost town. 

Wild, knowing that these are edible plants and being a gremlin, picks one up and stores it in his slate. 

They walk around a bit longer and Wild gets hungry, so he eats the stored rutabaga. 

It tastes moldy and disgusting. 

But he swallows it because it looked good, inside and out

And it's sustenance. 

Later, they set up for camp and Wild is starting to feel cramps in his stomach. 

He's sick and feels like he's going to throw up and he tries to force himself to. 

(Ya kno, release those endorphins) 

But all he can do is dry heave. 

Nothing comes up no matter how hard he tries. 

And the cramps keep getting worse. 

It feels like something is _growing_ inside of him. 

He thinks _maybe eating that rutabaga was a bad idea._

And decides that maybe he should just sleep it off. 

The other links agree and he lies down in his bed roll. 

He can hear laughter in his ears as he lies down and feels something pulse inside of him. 

Wild groans in pain and outs a hand on his stomach. 

There, he feels weird, thick, rigid lines from under his skin. 

He pulls his shirt up and he sees what looks like root trails all around his stomach. 

something suddenly pokes upward, as if trying to escape. He Screams in agony and the others are immediately by his side. 

He's sweating, it's hard to breathe, his stomach is on fire. 

And whatever the thing is keeps prodding and poking, trying to break free and it won't stop it won't stop it won't stop. 

Suddenly, a disgusting squelch and a burst of agony and blood erupts from his stomach. 

Out of it sticks a rutabaga with a carved smirk. 


End file.
